


Turn (Episode 6x04 tag) #2

by allofspace



Series: Season Six Fix(es) [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like Harvey and Donna's argument could have been resolved in a much different (*cough* better *cough*) way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn (Episode 6x04 tag) #2

"Harvey, I need to talk to you about something and you're not going to like it," was how the conversation started. And Harvey knew right away this was going to be about Mike, and that he most definitely was not going to like it. 

Why couldn't Mike ever take his damn help? All he's been trying to do since Mike got put away was to protect Mike, help Mike, save Mike, FREE Mike. And yet, Mike constantly fought and battled him. Harvey knows Mike hates to hurt other people, hates stepping on people to get to the top, but it was getting to the point where it was downright exhausting that Mike constantly tried to be the martyr. He had know idea what these criminals did he was defending. If only there was a way to get Cahill to talk to Mike and make him see. Mike wasn't protecting good guys, he had to realize it. 

"Then I'm getting Rachel," Harvey said to Donna and he didn't have to look at her to know what her reaction would be. She wasn't going to let that happen, but what choice did he have! He had to get Mike out of there he had to! It was Harvey's fault after all that he was in there. Harvey hired him and agreed to let him be a fraudulent lawyer and drag everyone else into it, and then Mike was the only one getting punished. 

"Donna, it's my fault he's in there. I need to get him out," Harvey pleaded. 

"Enough!" Donna yelled. Harvey was taken aback, he wasn't sure her reaction was exactly warranted. He was about to defend why Mike definitely shouldn't be in jail, but Donna continued before he could. "This isn't about your guilt Harvey! This is about you being selfish. You miss him!"

Harvey said nothing. Of course, everyone knew he missed Mike. Mike was the closest thing Harvey's ever had to a best friend. But it didn't mean he was being goddamn selfish not wanting a (more or less) innocent person to rot in jail for him.

"That's not..." Harvey began. "I mean yeah, but that's not why--" 

"What's not it Harvey?" Donna was still looking furious. She must have seen the confusion on Harvey's face, because she calmed down a little. "Harvey, it's okay." 

Harvey had no idea what she was talking about now. What was okay? Why was she looking at him like a hurt puppy?

"I know... I know how you feel about him," Donna said and tried to reach out to Harvey. Harvey pulled away instinctively, out of defensiveness because he didn't know what she was talking about and that's not something that happened often. 

"You want him out because you miss him," Donna continued to explain. "You miss him... because you're in love with him."

Harvey's mouth went dry. He tried to swallow. "Donna, don't be ridiculous." He tried to sound harsh and confident but it came out airy and his heart was beating too fast in his chest. It felt far too similar to the start of a panic attack, which only freaked him out more. 

"Harvey, calm down. Sit," Donna said as she guided him to his couch. 

He loosened his tie and took a swig of scotch straight from the bottle on the table. That helped. 

He took slow, deep breaths, pressing his fingers on his eyes. 

"Wow, you're pretty deep in denial," Donna said, without amusement. 

"I'm not... in denial," Harvey argued, because really this whole thing was ridiculous. Donna was being ridiculous. She had no idea what she was talking about just like every other time she assumed things. Although.. of course that wasn't quite true, and really, Donna usually knew more about him than he did himself. 

"That's what someone in denial says," Donna smirked. He wasn't sure whether to be scared or relieved that her playfulness was coming back. 

That's when Jessica knocked on the door. "Come in," Donna called.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked as she took in the disheveled Harvey, still clasping the bottle of scotch. 

"Mike's not taking the deal," Donna explained. The reminder made Harvey's chest tighten. "And I told him," Donna said, as if she wasn't talking about Mike's deal.

Jessica sensed that too. "Told him...?" Jessica said, fishing for more information.

"TOLD him," Donna said and Harvey was more confused than before. 

"Oh! Oh, that makes sense," Jessica said. "Harvey, honey, the faster you accept it, the easier all of our lives will be. Well... okay maybe not yours," Jessica said matter-of-factly. 

"I'm not... I'm not..." _in love with Mike Ross!_ Why couldn't he finish that damn sentence out loud!?

Donna and Jessica were staring at him with mirroring smirks. 

"Fine!" Harvey yelled and he still wasn't sure if he believed this or if he was just caving under their scrutiny. "I might be.. a little bit... in love with Mike Ross." And okay, that was a little easier to say than when he was trying to say he wasn't, but that surely didn't mean anything. 

Donna's smile changed to something softer. Like he was a hurt puppy again, but this time Harvey felt like it was sort of deserved.

"What... What am I going to do?" Harvey said, his head falling into his hands.

"What you were doing before," Jessica said simply.

"Try to get him out," Donna continued. "Just don't break up Rachel and Mike out of spite trying to do so, okay?"

And that made Harvey's stomach twist a little. Had he really been doing that? Yeah... he was. He'd felt better about it before he knew his own reasons behind it. He was starting to feel like a piece of shit. 

Harvey stared at his drink. "I've got a plan," he announced. 

Jessica and Donna did not respond well to the rest of the plan being "it involves drugging Mike". But that's okay, it was coming from a place of love... really.


End file.
